Shadows
by genterns
Summary: They weren't expecting to get called out of the blue, but nine teens are recruited to defend the world against a force so dark, the shadows bend to his will. But as they are fighting to find him, he is looking for them.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur POV

"I'll kill them," I grumbled, my foot bouncing on the asphalt. " One swipe then _Bam _no more problems." I ran a shaky hand through my blonde hair, before gently prodding at the bruise forming on my jaw.

"One word and I won't have to deal with my stupid family anymore. One. Word." I looked at the damp alleyway with two bloodshot green eyes. "No more _Arthur get me this _or _shut up git, the match is on. _No more _hey Arthur you want a sandwich? Yeah? How much knuckle do you want on it. _Nope no more of that." I tapped my fingers against the curb, and watched the moon laugh down at me through towering buildings.

"Arthur! You bloody useless..." A slurred voice shouted from our window three stories up. A bottle slammed into the concrete a few yards down. "Get back up here you git!" I put my hands in my lap and clenched them together.

_Keep cool Arthur, _I thought, clenching my eyes shut. _Words don't hurt words don't hurt words don't hurt. _Something hit the back of my head, and sent me sprawling to the ground.

"I said get up here!" Allister screamed at me as I sat up, clutching my neck. A shoe sat on the ground, soaked in the sludge. Clenching my jaw, I stared at the dirty puddle.

"Keep your cool Arthur," I muttered into clutched hands. "Don't do it." A bottle hit the building across the street, a cat screamed. I shot up, my hair falling into my eyes.

"Shut up you bloody drunk!" I shouted at the red haired man leaning out the window. I saw his eyes widen before he snarled and raised another empty bottle over his head. I clenched my fists at my side, and saw the bottle shatter in his grasp. The brown pieces of glass shimmered as they fell to the sidewalk below. Allister screamed and clutched his hand, staring at the red flowing from his fingers.

"You freak!" He snapped at me. "Don't come back here or I'll kill you myself!" His good hand slammed the window shut, leaving me out in the cold December air. Swallowing, I simply stared back up at the dirty glass, wishing he would open it. But I knew he wouldn't. This isn't the first time I've been kicked out.

With shaking hands, I stumbled away from our apartment complex. Sirens screamed from a few blocks down. _Get ready for a world of hurt in the morning Arthur. _My lips were chapped and I could taste blood from where my head hit the wall.

_You are a freak. _I found myself thinking, and I folded my arms across my chest. _You should just save everyone the trouble and…_ I stopped in my tracks as something moved in the corner of my eye.

Bright red eyes staring at me.

I stood there, frozen by fear as the thing stalked toward me from behind a dustbin. Its fur was pitch black, blending in with the shadows it was hatched from. It looked like a wolf, which would have been ridiculous. Wolves weren't in London. Wolves didn't have eyes like that. No, it wasn't a wolf, it was something sinister. Its black lips curled back revealing dark yellow teeth, tips stained red.

My eyes widened, as my lungs forgot how to breathe. "N...Nice dog.." It's ears flattened on its head as it took another step forward, the growl becoming louder. I took a step back, slowly raising my hands. "St….stay" The red eyes narrowed, and its legs bent. I knew what it was going to do, and I looked over at the stack of boxes, then back at the three feet tall dog. My hand swiped across the air, sending the boxes flying through space and landing between me and the beast.

My legs were running before the last box slammed into the asphalt. I could hear the monster snarl before howling into the night. I didn't dare look back; I was too scared to look back. Maybe I should have looked back, because then I would have known I didn't stand a chance.

Something slammed into my back, sending me tumbling to the ground. I felt something sharp dig into my back, and something clamp down on my shoulder. A scream burned my throat as it started to drag me across the pavement. My hands pulled at the massive beasts fur, but that just made it bite down harder. I screamed louder.

The dog, beast, monster thing pulled me toward the shadow covered corner of the alley, where the streetlight couldn't reach. Something hot dripped down my arm, and I almost gagged at the thought of dark red blood coming out of me. I clenched my eyes shut.

"Help! Somebody help me!" The stars only heard my pleas. "Somebody! Please! Get off me!" The tip of my head went into the shadows, when I heard a voice.

"_Stop_" I felt the dog tense up, as its legs stopped moving. "_Drop" _I felt its jaws slowly loosen their grip. I let out a strangled sigh as the teeth pulled out of my flesh. "_Come."_ My eyes opened slowly, wincing as pain shot through my arm.

At the end of the alley, stood a girl.

Her light brown hair was tied up in a loose bun, a few strands hanging down her face. She was wearing a dark blue trench coat that came up to her bare calves. I don't know how she walked in those red pumps.

She stood calmly as the beast walked up to her; it's movements jerky and unnatural. Her bright red lips smiled, as she adjusted her sunglasses.

"_Sit. _" The beast's muscles strained as it sat on the ground, it's back hunched. The girl smiled as she reached into her coat, and pulled out something that glimmered in the lamplight. "Au revoir!" she laughed as she sliced a small dagger through the air, and buried it deep into the monster's chest.

The beast howled in agony before falling to the ground, sinking into the shadows until it was nothing but a memory. She inspected the dagger, before putting it back into her overcoat.

"Oh mon ami you look a bit pale," I felt her gaze through her dark glasses. Those red pumps _click clacked_ through the alley. "Hmm, looks like I was a bit late yes? Oh well better late than never as they say." She took off her glasses and looked down at me with light blue eyes. She looked no older than 17. "Oh you don't look well at all..."

"No duh Sherlock," I snapped, wincing as a wave of nausea went through me.

"You English and your Sherlock...I'll never understand it," She reached into her coat again, and I flinched, fearing another dagger. She rolled her eyes and put the phone to her ear.

"Found him...uh..about that..I kind of got here a little too late...well it was only five minutes after he did it!" She rolled and looked at me with a _can you believe this guy? _Look. "No he's not dead...just a little...worn?" I could hear yelling on the other side. "Okay okay! Listen he's not mad.." She turned to me and winked. "See he just told me he won't sue... whatever...yeah I'll bring him...yeah yeah yeah. Au revoir." She sighed and looked down at me, wiping a stray hair from her eyes. "Bosses huh? Can't live with them can't live without them."

"Uh.." I said, before taking in a sharp breath. Her smile faltered.

"Come on Mon ami, let's get you some help yes?" She kneeled down next to me, and pulled me into a sitting position. "Oh that's not good..." She stared at my arm.

"What..what is it?" I asked, looking at it frantically. She turned my face toward hers.

"Nothing dearie, just..._sleep._" Her voice turned to silk against my ears, and I felt myself falling into her arms as darkness overcame me.

Ludwig POV

Gilbert's in a fight again.

"That all you got? What are you a gir..." Gilbert's head snapped to the side as a fist found his jaw. He stumbled for a moment before straightening back up, a mischievous smile still stuck on his face.

"Aw come on girl, you'll have to hit harder than that." I couldn't hear the other boys reply, but I heard my brothers obnoxious laugh.

"Kesesese, little dude you won't ever be as awesome as me." Gilbert's white hair was blinding in the midday sun, it's rays reflecting from his albino complexion. The boy across from him was too young to be fighting the way Gilbert, the kid looked only fifteen. He may only be three years younger than my brother, but Gilbert didn't show any mercy to anyone.

Gilbert swung his arm at the brown haired boy, and as he was ducking, the albino kicked out his leg and knocked the kid into the snow. Yells went in the air as the group of kids around them called out encouragements and curses. Gilbert grabbed the kid's collar and raised his fist.

"Bruder!" I snapped, taking a step forward into the circle. Gilbert sighed and looked up at me.

"Come on Ludwig," he groaned, still holding onto the boy. "This is our dinner money tonight," I looked at the bystanders holding crumpled euros.

"Then if you're going to fight, wait until they are out of the playpen Bruder." I walked up to Gilbert, and looked down at him as he clutched the boy. A red line went from his cheek to his chin. "Put him down." His ruby red eyes stared into my blue ones. He sighed.

"Whatever you say _mom." _He grumbled, dropping the kid back into the snow. He glared at his adoring public. "Get lost! Shows over!" The crowd exploded I to chatter before dispersing, a few girl looking at my brother twice.

Gilbert rose and wiped off his jeans, ones filled with holes neither of us could mend. He glared at me before stuffing his hands in his pockets and stomping down the street. Rolling my eyes, I followed him.

"You know you could've helped," He muttered, as I fell in pace beside him. He was shorter than me by a few inches, and my blonde hair was slicked back u like his unkempt white one. "One hit and that kid would have..." I shot a look over to my brother.

"You know I don't do that anymore," I snapped at him, looking at my hands. "What we can do isn't a _toy _Gilbert." He laughed.

"I remember when you called me 'big bruder' you were so cute before you became a giant," he smiled over at me, but frowned when he saw my glare. "Besides, it's more like what _you _can do, Mr. strong man. Me? All I got is this." He motioned to the quickly fading cut on his cheek. I watched it until all that was left was a line of blood with no wound. "How's that going to help me in a fight? Besides letting me get back into it faster, nothing." He ran a pale hand through his hair.

"Fighting isn't a way to show you are strong," I said to him, as we approached a rundown warehouse. "You don't need to do it to prove to those kids you are important." Gilbert didn't respond. I sighed and walked up to the collapsed door of the warehouse. A large rock stood in front of it, one Gilbert swears has to weigh at least a thousand pounds. I walked up to it and rolled it aside, pushing slightly on its side.

"Man I wish I could do that," He said as we snuck inside the building. "Do you know how much more awesome I would be? Like way more." I picked up the bolder and slammed it hard on the ground.

"Will you cut it out?" I snapped, spinning on my heel to look at him. "Be grateful for what you have bruder, we have more than most could ever dream of." Gilbert glared at me, a snarl curling his lip.

"_More?" _He growled, throwing his arm through the stale air. "You call this _more? _Barely surviving _more?_" He gave a look at the large factory room with ceiling tall windows coated in dirt. Finger drawings of birds soaring through the murk dotted the huge canvas. Two sleeping bags sat on the rotting wood floor, surrounding an old trashcan, the coals inside of it still hot. A pile of non-perishables sat in next to our water supply, the one that was frozen in the winter air.

"I had dreams Ludwig," he sighed, kicking a metal nail "heck even you had dreams. Dreams of someplace better than _this_." He glared at the towering glass walls. "We could show them, those rich jerks who think they can just do what they want..." He was cut off as he slammed into the wall, my hand clutching his collar as my fingers held him two feet off the ground.

"We have more then them Gilbert. We have each other right? You and me, against the world. That's more than they could ever wish for." Crimson eyes stared back at me, the fire in them dying.

"Aw brotherly love, how sweet" Gilbert yelped as I ripped my hand from him, and he crashed into the ground.

"Dammit Ludwig!" He cursed, clutching onto his foot. "My ankle!" Ignoring my brother's wincing, I spun on my heel, eyes darting around the room for the voice.

"Over here mon ami!" A high-pitched voice laughed from my right. My head snapped toward the French accent. "Oh no strong boys angry I'm so scared..."

"How did you get in here?" I snapped, looking for the voice. Then I found her.

She was leaning against a pillar ten feet away, her dark blonde hair framing her pale face as she inspected her nails. A dark blue trench coat came to her knees, not quite to the red heels tapping impatiently against the wood.

"My dear you should really invest in window locks" She smiled at her ruby nails. Gilbert huffed and straightened out his ankle.

"Get lost chick, or my kid bruder will hulk out on you," She looked over at my brother with cold blue eyes.

"Just _shut up_," she groaned, rolling her eyes. " The big kids have to have a talk." Gilbert opened his mouth, but no sound came out. His eyes widened, as he reached for his mouth. The girl smiled at me, and _click clacked _over to me on those red heels.

"Bonjour," She smiled, sticking out a long slender hand. "My name is Francine, you are Ludwig, correct?" I stared at the girl's deep blue eyes.

"Uh, ja.." I said, shaking her cold hand. "Guten tag.." She laughed, and her crimson lips tugged at the edges.

"You don't look like a killer," She said bluntly. I clenched my teeth together. "But you know what they say, don't judge a book by its cover..." I snarled. "Or maybe you just have to look at it the right way."

"What do you want girl," I said through closed teeth. She just continued to smile, as she looked me over.

"I have a proposition for you," She said, glaring at Gilbert as he started to mouth a few chosen words.

"And that would be?" I crossed my arms, feeling the word _Nien _on my tongue.

"Well, we are fully aware of you and your brother's...abilities, and are wondering if you would like to come work for us." I blinked.

"What are you talking about, what abi..." Francine held up her hand.

"Don't play innocent with me big boy. I know exactly what you guys can do, and my boss thinks you would be a good asset." I felt my eyebrow crawl up my face.

"And you would work for..."

"World Conservation Agency, or WCA for short," she answered, sounding like she had been saying it her entire life.

"Is that some kind of Eco friendly organization?" I asked her, almost laughing. "What would they want with..."

"We aren't tree huggers, if that's what you're implying," she snapped at me, crossing her thin arms.

"I wasn't..."

"Listen if you come with us you'll save lives and you would get out of this hell hole," Her lip curled as she looked around our home. "You have two minutes to decide, before I walk my pretty butt out of here." She blew a strand of hair from her face, and stalked toward the door.

I looked down at Gilbert, who stared after the girl, still holding his throat. She glanced back at him and groaned before snapping her fingers.

"...You little bitch!" He screamed at her, jumping to his feet. "When I get my hands on you..." I gave him a look, and he fell silent as if he was under the spell again.

"What do you think about her _proposition?_" I said softly, leading him away from the girl.

"Well it reminds me of a bad movie. The kids with superpowers get recruited to _save the world_. Too good to be true." He looks around our room, examining our dirty sleeping bags "but... maybe we should think about it." I raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you say that?" I asked, keeping my gaze locked on his wandering eyes.

"Look around you Ludwig, what do we have to lose?" I let my eyes wander around the cold, damp room. I couldn't hear the memory of laughter in these rotting walls. "We are barely making it, what can this risk cost us?" I opened my mouth, but slammed it shut. "Come on bruder let's try it huh?" I bit the inside of my cheek, tasting the metallic tang of blood. Glancing over at the girl, I saw her yawn.

"Fine," I groaned, crossing my arms over my chest. "But if anything happens I'm blaming you." He flashed me a tooth filled grin.

"I can live with that." I heard a clap from behind us.

"Wonderful!" Francine smiled. "Now, I apologize for this, but we have to go _now_." Gilbert cocked his head to the side.

"Why?" He questioned, taking a step toward her.

"You don't want to meet what's planning on making a little visit to your...home." She walked over to us, and looped her arms through ours. "Come on boys, it's time you see the world for what it truly is."

We were three blocks away when we saw the smoke bleeding into the clouds.


	2. Chapter 2

Meg POV

When I saw the dog, Alfred told me it was just my imagination.

"Dude what are you smoking and where can I get it?" He laughed at me, putting his arm on my shoulder. I looked away, pulling on my long blonde hair.

"I swear al, it was huge. Like it had to be a Great Dane or something. But...it wasn't some regular dog you know? It had black fur and these dark red eyes..." He slapped a hand on my back, and I found myself stumbling forward.

"Yeah and you saw this where? Standing under some oak tree?" He laughed, making me wrap my jacket closer around me. "Dude, even if you were to see monster dog it wouldn't be in broad daylight. It would be in the dead of night with no moon or stars to light the weak defenses girl's way back home..." He nudged me as we walked out of out the bustling school hallway, and into the cold December air. Freshly made snow lay in piles by the street, black mixed with white to make a thick sludge that made you turn up your nose.

"Al, I'm not kidding. Seriously we need to call animal control or something." Alfred shoved his hands into his brown leather jacket.

"And where is this 'dog' now?" He asked glancing back at me with dark blue eyes. He blew a strand of blonde hair from his face. "Oh right it melted into the shadows! Seriously Meg, what are you on that's making you trip like that?" I hung my head, looking away from my tall lanky brother.

"I'm not on anything," I muttered, just loud enough for him to hear me. "Come on Al, why don't you believe me?" He stopped, and looked forward. "Al?" He shot a look back at me, and grabbed my arm, pulling me forward. Stumbling, I was dragged behind an old shed; it's boards long since rotted.

"Shh!" He hissed at me, pushing his long calloused hands over my mouth. "They'll hear you!" I glared at my brother's usually grinning mouth.

"Who will hear us?" I tried to look around the shed, but he pulled me back.

"Jack and his wannabe goons…" He looked over the shed, his head barely peeking over the caved in tin roof. "They've got another one," I grabbed onto his shirt and tugged him down next to me. He looked at me with blazing blue eyes, anger flashing through them.

"Don't do it," I growled at him. "You're not some hero Alfred, you can't just go 'saving' every kid who gets targeted by those jerks." He glanced over at the shed, as if he could see through the crumpling panels.

"Who else will meg?" He said softly, pulling himself out of my red-fingered grasp. "You?" I swallowed, his words stinging my skin as if he had hit me. My fists balled at my side, as fury swelled. Within me. I wanted to disappear into overcast sky. Fall like a snowflake into someplace far away. Sick of the boy in front of me, I closed my blurring eyes.

"You know what?" Hissing, as I repositioned my backpack. "Go get your ass kicked, I don't freaking care anymore." I spun on my heel and walked away from my brother. "And if you let it slip, I won't be there to pick up the pieces this time." I stuffed my shaking hands into my fur lined pockets, and stalked down the sidewalk to home.

The houses in my neighborhood were all early 20th century brick. They seemed gloomy and dark as they became buried beneath the two feet of snow that refused to melt. Patches of green lurked beneath looming trees laden with snow.

That was where Jack was.

His black hair was buzzed short, with designs shaved into it. A tattoo looped around his arm, a dragon with flaming red scales and terrifying orange eyes that jumped out as soon as you saw it. A piercing on his lip looked painful, but he never took it out. Deeming it made him look 'badass' and 'intimidating'. In truth it made him look like a boy who was trying too hard. He had dark circles under his dark brown eyes, and his cheeks had recently become thinner. A crazy look in his eyes hadn't let up since the first freeze. Lately, even his goons had become cautious around him.

"You wanna talk about me again?" He had a kid pinned against the tree, his fist gripping the blonde kid's collar.

"I-I didn't! I swear!" Now why this 7th grade kid would be talking about a buff tenth grader didn't seem to matter. His terrified green eyes stared at Jack. Standing a few feet away was his two goons Rich and Alex. They had their arms crossed, but they had reluctant looks on their faces, as if they hadn't stooped so low to beating up middle schoolers.

"You've been talking trash about me kid, and I'm sick of hearing people like you thinking your better then me," Jack growled at the boy. "I'm getting sick of all of you." I lowered my head, and began to pass the boys who have been in my class since 4th grade. A whistle rang through the air.

"Yo Meg!" I heard him shout. I didn't look back. "Come on girl, you wanna piece of this?" Laughter. "Meg, where's your big twin brother? He doesn't have to know..." My face turned a bright red, as I started to walk faster. "Hold him for me Rich..." I heard footsteps behind me.

"Jack, let it go..." I heard Alex call, as I started to walk faster, clutching my bag. Then, I felt a hand grab my arm and yank me backward. I yelped as I fell onto the ice-covered ground. Fire raced up my arm, and I saw red seep into the snow.

"What the hell!" I screamed at him, ripping myself away from him. I leapt onto my feet, clutching my arm as Jack laughed.

"Damn girl you're a klutz," he laughed at me. Snarling at him, I glanced down at my jacket. The fabric was ripped from the shoulder to the elbow, and red stained the white fabric.

"You drunk jerk," I hissed at him, refusing to look at the gash on my arm. He smiled, making the ring in his lip move.

"I'm not drunk sweetie," he laughed, swaying on his feet a little. "I've just seen what true power is." I raised an eyebrow.

"What the heck are you talking about Jack," He smiled wickedly, and grabbed my injured arm. I cried out.

"He showed me power. He showed me yours..." I kicked up, my knee locating the spot that would hurt the most. He gasped and fell to the ground, seeing my chance I ran.

Whack

My eyes widened as something hit my back, and I went tumbling down to the ground.

"You bitch!" I heard him spat, as someone pulled my ponytail up, making my glasses fall to the ground. I screamed.

"Let go of her!" Alfred shouted, as Jack was shoved to the ground. "You pervert!" I curled into a ball, clutching my arm as it screamed in pain, and watching more blood stain the blackish snow.

Alfred had Jack by the collar, his fist covered in blood that matched Jack's swollen eye. Rich and Alex had darted, leaving a coughing blonde haired kid lying in the snow. Looking over at a fuming Al, I stumbled over to the boy.

"Hey kid, you okay?" My throat hurt, but I just looked down at the shivering kid. He slowly nodded, and rose off the ground. "Go home okay? Stay away from these guys." He swallowed and ran off, the only thing ever proving he was there were shallow footprints.

"What's wrong with you dude?" Al said, his lips curling as he looked at Jack's face. I couldn't see it, but Al had dropped him in disgust. "Dude what's up with your eyes?" I winced, as Al took my shoulder and pulled me away from the boy with the hunched back.

Jack started to laugh.

"He told me you guys were weak," he giggled, his arms limp at his sides as the sky became darker. "He told me this would be easy. He was right." He spun to face us; his eyes pitch black in his pale face. Blood dripped from a gash on his cheek, splashing into the patches of green under the tree.

Then, the dog showed up.

It's black fur was standing up on it's back, as red eyes stared hungrily at us. I grabbed Al's arm, and pulled him back. The dog-no that's no dog- stepped forward on huge paws. A long red tongue licked black leathery lips, exposing yellow teeth. The shadows beneath the tree seemed to reach out for us, stretching out into the open field.

"Come on Meg, take a step forward huh? One step...come on invisigirl, take a chance for once." I backed up into Al, and his arm wrapped around me protectively. I felt the air hum with electricity.

Yellow rays shot through the darkness and tried to touch the black dog, but they just disappeared into the approaching shadows.

"Nice try lightning lad!" Jack laughed; his hands still limp in the air. "Try again huh?" I felt Alfred tense behind me.

"Go to hell!" He screams at the tattooed boy.

"Only if you guys go with me!" He clicked his tongue, and the dog snarled before jumping.

I didn't see the knife until it was halfway inside the beast's side.

"Oh Mon ami..." I heard a voice say from behind us. We spun around to see a girl with a messy bun and crimson lips. "Little boys shouldn't mess with things they don't understand." Al pulled me away from the girl when she pulled out another knife from inside her blue trench coat. She smiled as she flung it toward Jack. I felt myself shout, as the knife found its mark.

Alfred turned me away from the body.

The girl sighed and put her hands into her pockets before turning to us. "Well not a very good first impression I'm afraid." She shrugged before sticking her hand out to us. "Bonjour, my name is Francine. But please, call me Fran." We stared dumbly at her.

"You killed him," I gasped, staring at her blue eyes. She shrugged and took back her hand.

"It was either him or you my dear," She told me, walking toward us. "Now, we need to get you out of here before more show up." I blinked at her.

"More of what?" Al said, his grip on me tightening.

"More of those dogs, maybe more like your friend over there." She sighed. "Poor kid, probably didn't realize what he was getting into."

"Getting into what?" I asked her, pulling myself out of my brother's grasp. She looked at me sadly.

"We can't talk here," she told me, grabbing my hand. "Come with me, we need to get both of you somewhere safe."

"Safe from what," Al pushed, walking to the girl. She looked at him.

"From the man who wants to turn you into that," She pointed to Jack's still body. I swallowed, and torn my gaze from him. Police sirens rang in the distance. "Come on we have to go!" I looked at Al, whose usually smiling face was as emotionless as stone.

"Come on meg," he said, walking ahead. "We should get out of here." Fran smiled at him.

"Fantastic!" She cheered, a smile brightening her face. "Follow me!" She dragged me behind her, as her heels slammed against the sidewalk.

"Just...uh...where are we going?" I asked, pulling my arm out of her grasp and clutching my arm. She looked back at me, her gaze locking on my arm.

"Merde! That makes two injured before I get to them...gosh I need to get in my A-game yes?" I stared at her. "I'm taking you someplace where people like us are working together to accomplish something extremely important."

"And that would be?"

" To stop the man who made your friend back there into a mindless slave."

Lovino's POV

"Get back here!" The bearded man screamed, waving a broom through the hot afternoon air. "You dirty thief!" The market was bustling, people were like crowded cattle in a small pen. I moved through the small empty spaces between children and adults, clutching my treasure in closed hands. "Stop him!" I smiled into my shirt, as I dodged squealing children pulling on mother's arms.

I felt fingers graze my arm, but they lost their grasp and fell back into the crowd. A laugh escaped my lips as I felt the rush of adrenaline course through my veins. "Try and catch me you bastards!" I shouted over the roar of hot bodies.

A hand snatched my arm and yanked me into a shadow-covered alleyway. I snarled and ripped myself away from the long fingered hand.

"What's the idea buddy..." I began, rubbing my olive tinted skin. I turned my green eyes toward the shadowy figure leaning against the cool stonewall.

"You need to stop stealing those stupid tomatoes," She sighed, snatching the red jewel from my hand. "We have the money to buy it you know." I reached for her hands, but she stepped away from me, and into the noonday sun. Alice smiled at me, inspecting the tomato. Her long brown hair was tied back in her signature ponytail, long strands still hanging in her dark brown eyes and pale cheeks.

"Give it back!" I snapped at her, reaching for her pale fingers roughly clutching the ruby red delight. She laughed and handed it back to me. I held it carefully.

"Come on big brother, let's go home," she slung her arm around my shoulders. "Maybe we can make some pasta! Papa said he bought some sauce and some cheese and..." Alice began to ramble on about pasta, a topic I knew she would be on for the rest of the night. I ran a hand through my dark brown hair, watching the faces passing me.

A woman with light blonde hair, dark green eyes and soft thin lips.

A little boy with black hair and dark blue eyes with two front teeth missing.

A teen boy with dark brown hair and light green eyes with a mischievous smile.

An old woman with wrinkles as deep as canyons around her brown eyes.

It was as I watched the old woman pass; I realized the tomato in my hand had disappeared. I froze. "Alice," I hissed, searching the ground. "It's gone! My tomato!" She paused, looking back at me.

"What do you mean it's _gone?_" She said, raising an eyebrow. "_You _don't lose tomatoes." My brow crinkled as I spun around, searching the crowded square for my treasure. No not on the dirt and grass covered cobblestones. I didn't see it in the dry rain gutters. No, not in the garbage...

There it was. My sweet tomato treasure, clutched between a boy's tanned fingers. He was leaning against the sun baked side of the market, where the people avoided melting in this heat. He was wearing tan shorts and a bright red t-shirt. Dark, curly brown hair hung in his face, as he inspected _my _tomato. My hands clenched at my sides, as I found myself stalking over to the teenage boy.

"Give it _back_!" I hissed at the smiling boy. "That is _mine!_" He raised an eyebrow as he looked up at me with light green eyes.

"I'm pretty sure it belongs to that vendor over there," He nodded his head toward the fuming bearded man.

"It's mine!" I snapped at him, reaching for the plump fruit in his hand. "Give it back thief!" The boy laughed.

"Amigo," he said, his words broken up by laughter. " A thief demanding another thief to give back stolen goods! Ha!" He gave me a childish grin. "But no, this is now mine. Stealers keepers." I balled up my fists, taking a step forward. Heat poured into my hands.

"Give it back you tomato bastard!" I growled at him, as he ran his free hand through his curly hair. "I'll...I'll..." The boy smiled a brilliant white teeth smile.

_Chomp_

I stared in horror, as the boy's bleach white teeth sunk into the tomato's red skin, shattering it's purity. Red juice dripped down his fingers and stained his lips. I stared at the tomato as it disappeared slowly into the tan boy's mouth.

_My tomato. _

"You...you..." I stammered, my hands shaking.

"Oh what was that?" He smiled, still chewing _my tomato. _"Sorry I couldn't hear you over the sounds of this muy bien tomate." I took a step forward, feeling the heat rushing through my veins.

"You're going to pay for that you..." Suddenly, a wind ripped through me, sending me off my feet and spinning through the air, my arm ripping from its socket. I forced myself not to scream, as the world moved by me in a colorless blur.

"Alice!" I shouted over the roaring in my ears. "Stop! Stop!" The world slowed, and righted itself out. Nausea ripped through me as I fell to my knees, skin ripping against concrete. We were in a long alleyway; abandoned boxes and piles of garbage lined the walls.

"Ve!-I'm sorry lovino, I just saw you getting angry and I was afraid you would snap and..." I shot a look over to the bumbling girl, her hands picking at shirt.

"So you decided to use you freaking speed thingy?" I snapped at her. Her fingers froze, and her lip trembled.

"I...I didn't want anyone to g...get hurt," she whimpered, her voice shaking almost as much as her hands.

"Anyone could have seen you!" I shouted at her, rising warily to my feet. "Your so stupid Alice!" Her eyes widened, and tears began to shine on her face.

"I...I'm not _stupid!" _She hissed at me, balling her small hands into fists. "You...you're the one who's _stupid!_" Then in a blink, she was gone. I opened my mouth, but closed it, knowing she couldn't hear me. She was probably home by now.

"Hey where did the chica go?" I spun around to see the tomato bastard standing at the end of the alley, hands behind his back.

"Get lost kid!" I snapped at him. "It's none of your business!" The curly haired boy just blinked, and started to walk closer. "I said get lost you creep!"

"I'm older than _you,_" he sneered. "And I'm not a creep. You're rude for saying that. " I rolled my eyes, and leaned against the shadowy alley wall. I ignored the sticky substance that clung to my shirt.

"What do you want, you tomato stealing bastard," I looked over at him, crossing my arms. He smiled big and walked closer to me. I scooted down a bit, smudging my tan jacket on the walls. The boy, not realizing my attempt to get _away _from him, walked up close to me, inches from my scowling face.

"I came to apologize!" He smiled at me, his arms moving from behind his back. "A peace offering, as you might say." My eyes widened as I stared down into his open palms.

A bright red tomato.

My mouth watered at the sight, and my fingers itched to snatch the jewel from his undeserving hands. The boy smiled goofily at me, and motioned toward it. I swallowed and looked away.

"As if I would want _that," _I laughed, looking at the precious crimson fruit. "It's probably been infected by your creeperness" His smile fell, forming a frown.

"Why would you say that?" He muttered. I felt a cold wind cut through my skin. The sun blinked out of existence as clouds shoved their way through the bright blue sky, making it black. "All I'm trying to do is be nice." I shivered as a drop of water landed on my nose. "I came to apologize because Francine told me it wouldn't be a good first impression, and I thought 'oh okay I'll go get him a new tomato', and I didn't even eat it on the way here! I didn't eat a tomato that was _in my hands _so I could be _nice._" Lightning streaked across the dark sky. "Then you don't _eat the tomato!"_ His eyes were dark and merciless. A snarl curled his lip, as he held the tomato closer to him.

"Whoa there, calm down buddy," I said, holding my hands up. " Let's not get violent." He just glared at me, his fingers twitching as they clutched the tomato. We looked down at it, then at me. A smile tugged at his lips. A smile that chilled me to the bone. He raised his arm, and I shut my eyes, preparing for the mad man's fists to make contact with my face.

_Splat_

Something cold slapped against my cheek, squishing against my warm skin. Liquid dripped down my face, tickling my chin on the way down. I cracked open one eye, and saw the boy laughing silently, basking in the reborn sun. I licked my lips and felt my taste buds explode.

"Did you just hit me with a tomato?" I asked him, straightening myself back up. He paused, before breaking out into a huge grin again.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" He looked at me, daring me to say something.

"It's not a tomato fight if only one person has a tomato," I told him, crossing my arms. "Either apologize or hand me a tomato so I can regain my honor." The boy's eyes lit up, as he stuck his hand out toward me.

"Hola, my name is Antonio," I hesitated before shaking his hand covered in the blood of an innocent tomato. The blood of the people shed in a war not of their own choice.

"Lovino," I replied.

"Oh I know," he said, his hand retreating back to his side. I raised an eyebrow, and took a half a step back from the towering boy.

"What do you mean 'I know' I just met you," Antonio smiled, and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"I know a lot about you Lovino Vargas, the boy with fire hands," he looked up into the sky. I couldn't seem to breathe, think, move. All I could do was repeat One thought. _Oh god I'm dead. _"I promise I'm not a creeper, I just know some people in high places that want your help."

"Want my help? Who says I want to help them?" I found the words rolling off my tongue. Antonio just smiled.

"Because if you want this city of yours to stay standing, you'll help us keep it safe." He draped an arm around my shoulders. "We can save the world together lovi!" I glared at him.

"Don't call me that." I snapped at him, pulling away. "Besides. I don't want to help you. Go find somebody else." The boy grabbed my arm.

" We do. We need _all _of you."

"Us? "I looked at him, and his smile broadened.

"Come with me and you'll meet people just like you and tu hermana! People like us! Francine should already be talking to Alice. Come on! Don't miss out on this." I looked at the grinning fool, and tried to find a way to say no to his pleading eyes. Then, something clicked in my head. Why not.

"Where are we going?" I said, ignoring every piece of common sense ever screamed in my ear.

"We're going to save the world lovi!"

"Don't call me that, tomato bastard"


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur POV

Why is there a bloody American poking me with a _stick. _

I shot up, my blonde hair hanging in my eyes. Pain shot through my shoulder, causing me to groan and fall back onto the scratchy cot. Looking over at the burning flesh, I saw bandages wrapped tightly around my throbbing shoulder.

"What the hell..." I muttered, prodding at it. What happened to my arm? Last thing I remember was that Allistor kicked me out of the house again, and I was sitting in the alleyway. Then this dog showed up...

It hit me like a tidal wave. Memories resurfaced like a storm surge, drowning the peace in my mind and replacing it with fear and panic. That girl...she had a bloody _knife. _I must have passed out and she bloody _kidnapped me. _That french chick _kidnapped _me.

"Dude we thought you would never wake up!" The American laughed, crossing his arms. I pushed myself up gingerly, and looked around me. I was in something that reminded me if a bunker, beds lining the walls, lit by low hanging fluorescent lights. I saw three other boys behind the grinning sandy haired one. One looked at me with a bored expression through his dark brown hair.

"Thanks for waking up, you eyebrow bastard," he grumbled, crossing his arms. "I could barely hear myself think over your obnoxious snoring." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Look the caterpillar moved," the one with the white hair laughed, nudging the boy next to him. The blonde one hissed at him in another language and he fell silent.

"What the bloody hell is going on 'ere?" I snapped at them. Only the American looked hurt.

"All of us were recruited," the tall blonde told him, his icy blue eyes staring at me. "For some agency of sorts." I felt myself laugh.

"_Recruited?_" I laughed, feeling my arm burn. "How old are all of you? Sixteen? Seventeen? How..." My laughter died. "Wait what do you mean _all of us?" _The tall blonde blinked.

"Well you are here," he said, his face still set in stone. "So that must mean you have some kind of gift, am I correct?" I opened my mouth to reply my standard answer _No...are you on drugs? Superpowers are only in the comic books you git. Get your bloody head out of the clouds. _But something stopped me.

"Why do you ask?" The white haired boy's red eyes stared me down.

"Are you stupid? Mein gott you would think a fellow freak would recognize his own..."

"Wait," I cut off the rude albino. "My own? What in God's name are you talking about?" The American stepped forward.

"Dude, we are like _superheroes _or something!" I blinked at them

"No we _aren't'_," The blonde one groaned, "Get it out of your head."

"Are you mental?" I sneered at him, as he laughed.

"Nah man, I'm electro man, controller of electricity!" Electricity popped between his fingers. I recoiled from the sparks, eyes on the insane younger boy. "Then there's this dude!" He slung his arm around the glaring Italian. "This guy can like make fire and like do anything with it! Like seriously he tried to set the door on fire like twice. Flame lad! Ha ha!" The boy glared at the American.

"The name is lovino you burger obsessed bastard!" He snapped at him.

"Dude is that the only insult you know?" The American looked at the fuming lovino.

"Stop your bickering," the tall blonde groaned. "Alfred stop pushing peoples bu..."

"And _this _guy!" The American-Alfred-draped his arm over the giant. "He's like the freaking hulk without like actually hulking out. He can crush a bed frame with two fingers! Strong man to the rescue!" Alfred laughed. The blonde glared at him.

"Aw come on Ludwig!" The albino chuckled. "Lighten up will you? This nickname is almost as awesome as me!" He burst out laughing.

"Shut up Gilbert!" He snapped at the white haired boy. Alfred shot a smile at him.

"Now, Gilbert here, or should I say regenorman, can heal like super fast. Seriously, when we got here, lovino like burned his arm and thirty seconds later it was like nothing happened! He's like wolverine but not as cool, and he doesn't have cool razors sticking out of his hands."

"I am way more awesome then that Wolverine!" Gilbert snapped at Alfred. "He should bask in _my _awesomeness!"

"Bit full of yourself aren't you?" I said, making the albino shoot over a glare.

"It's not my fault you're not awesome enough to understand," I blinked at him.

"Well okay then..." I looked around at the dozens of beds lining the walls. Then back at the four boys. "Where exactly are we?" I asked, looking toward the metal door twenty feet away. No one spoke. I turned my head back toward the teens, each one looking at each other, words at the tips of their tongues. "Well spit it out you gits!" Alfred rubbed his neck.

"Well..uh..you see..uh..." He looked around for help.

"We are at an awesome place?" Gilbert said, his hand picking at his white hair.

"We are somewhere in Switzerland," Ludwig answered, crossing his arms.

"How did you know that?" Lovino gasped.

"Well after we arrived in the plane after a trip that took about 1 hour and 53 minutes, we arrived in a base surrounded by forests. Then when lovino showed up he said it was about an hour and a half flight from his home. Then Alfred arrived and told me their flight was about eight hours. After a little math, I realized we would be in the area around Switzerland." We all stared at him.

"Dude what the hecks in your head? A calculator?" Alfred gaped at him. Gilbert elbowed his brother.

"Thats my Ludwig for you!" He laughed. "Taught him all he knows!"

"Looks like someone got all the brains and the brawns…" Lovino muttered, looking at Gilbert out of the corner of his eye.

"Listen I got all the awesome…"

"Shut up Gilbert," Ludwig snapped at him.

"Dude is that the only word you know?"

"Listen! Its not my fault you don't understand my awesome vocabulary!"

"Sounds like you're overcompensating…"

"Will you all shut your bloody traps for one minute?" I snapped at the boys. Their heads turned toward me, and the only sound in the room was a quiet ticking. "Now, can I get a conversation without some _idiots _making side conversations?"

"You dont have any friends, do you." Lovino said, crossing his arms and staring me in the eye.

"Aw! Dr Who doesn't have any friends?" Alfred laughed, and I felt my face burn a deep red. "Don't worry dude I'll be your friend." He came toward me, but I pushed myself away. Pain ripped through my shoulder.

"God!" I hissed, clutching my throbbing arm. Biting my lip, I felt the pain subside. Something metallic landed on my tongue.

"Dude you okay?" The sandy haired boy's voice was close, but my eyes were clamped shut so I couldn't see his probably laughing face.

"I'm _fine_," I said through grinding teeth. "Its just my arm."

"What happened to it?" Gilbert's voice was closer.

"Some dog thing attacked me…" I said, as memories hit me like a cold wave, ripping me back into the beast's hot jaw. Blood dripping down my arm and pooling on the damp ground beneath me. It's rancid breath breathing on my cheek.

Someone touched my hand, and my eyes flew open. Alfred's face was in front of mine.

"Did this dog thing have black fur and creepy red eyes?" The boy's face was serious, his laugh erased and replaced with a straight line.

"For your information red eyes aren't creepy…"

"Shut up gilbert."

"Y...Yes," I told him. "It came out of nowhere." The american swallowed and leaned away from me.

"Same thing happened to Meg and I after…" He fell silent.

"Who's Meg?" Gilbert asked, leaning against the wall.

"My sister," Alfred responded, his voice monotone as he stood up and crossed his arms.

"You have a…" Gilbert raised an eyebrow as a wicked smile crept up his pale face.

"Talk to her and die." He snapped at the albino. Gilbert's eyes sparkled.

"Challenge accepted." A fist flew through the air, and I heard a thump as Alfred's hand slammed into Gilbert's jaw. Another smile crawled onto the albino's lips as his head snapped to the side.

"Guter Versuch," he laughed, as he rubbed his chin. "But I'm afraid it will take a little more than that." Fists formed at Alfred's sides.

"You German..." He growled.

"Prussian." Gilbert corrected, rolling his eyes.

"Same difference! Besides Prussia isn't even a country dude." Alfred snapped. Gilbert blinked.

"You did not just say that," he growled. The American smiled and shoved his hands into his pockets. "You ignorant little..." A loud _clang_ echoed through the bunker, silencing the teens.

"Hola amigos!" The metal door swung open and a smiling spaniard waltzed into the room. "Who's ready for..." His voice died as he saw Gilbert hit Alfred in the gut with a closed fist. Alfred yelped, and clutching his stomach, doubling over.

"PRUSSIA IS AN AWESOME COUNTRY THAT YOU AREN'T EVEN AWESOME ENOUGH TO EVEN BE ABLE TO COMPREHEND!" We all jumped back from the red faced boy, dodging the waves of fury coming off of him.

"Lo siento...I seemed to have come at a bad time..." The curly haired boy backed up.

"Who are you?" I asked, ignoring the temper tantrum in front of me.

"Oh! He is awake! Perfecto, Francine will be happy to know you are not dead," I blinked at him, staring at his continuous smile.

"Uh...who?" I glanced over at the boys, who tries to hide the smirks growing on their faces.

"Red pumps chick," Alfred laughed "Has a great..."

"I have a great what?" A high voice laughed as the French girl came from behind the spaniard. Alfred froze, his eyes going wide.

"Uh..um...uh" he sputtered, as the room burst into laughter.

"Don't be shy mon ami!" She smiled at the American. His face went beet red, as he searched for the words to redeem himself. His face paled as another girl came from behind her. She had long blonde hair that went to her back, a few strands hung in her blue eyes. She was wearing a red dress with a white jacket. Her black tights were torn and a red line went across her jacket's sleeve. Her arm was sitting in a sling and a bandage sat on her cheek.

"What were you going to say Al?" She said, raising an eyebrow. I saw a smile tug at her lips.

"Uh...nothing Meg." He said, crossing his arms and looking away. Gilbert stared at Alfred's sister, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Speaking of good..." Meg's eyes went wide as she stepped behind Francine.

"Don't worry mon Cher," she said to the blushing meg. "I won't let the big bad albino hurt you."she wrapped her arms around the younger girl. Meg's eyes went wide as she stiffened in the older girls grasp.

"Come on mi amigos! Director Yao wants to meet all of you!" The brown haired Spaniard smiled.

"Aw come on Toni! Can't we just talk some more?" The French girl pouted. "Can't we just stay here..." Her eyes settled on me, and she winked.

"No...maybe later Francine," he looked over at Lovino and I could have sworn I heard the Italian mutter "tomato bastard."

"Fine..." She sighed, looping her arm through Meg's. "Off to see the director!" Looking over her shoulder she smiled. "Come on boys, he doesn't like to wait."


End file.
